Bubblevicious
Plot In this episode, a darker side of Bubbles is revealed. Episode Summary After a simulation test passed by Buttercup, Professor Utonium tells Bubbles to go next. However, the Professor lowers it down to level 2 because he thought it was "too much" for her. In this test, she had to fight a robot that was too small and seemingly harmless. Bubbles tells the Professor that she is as tougher than Buttercup or Blossom. However, the robot zaps her and she fails the test. The Professor then tells her that she's "not ready" for the higher levels yet. This upsets her and leaves. Then, at bedtime, Blossom tells the Professor to leave the hall-light on for Bubbles. Bubbles claims to has faced her fear of the dark, but the Professor just dismiss it as her "acting brave". After Buttercup teases her for "being the scared-iest", the Professor says goodnight and leaves, leaving the door open once again. This has finally proven to be the last straw for Bubbles, as she sneaks down the lab and takes another test (this time at level 11). In her test, Bubbles has to fight a huge army of monsters. At first, it seems she was going to fail once again. However, tired of being dismissed as "cute", Bubbles soon defeats all of the monsters and becomes more aggressive than she ever was before, even declaring herself "hardcore". During recess, the girls play duck-duck-goose, and Blossom tags Bubbles and tease her for being slow, but Bubbles catches her off ground, and then the hotline rings. The Mayor is stuck on a hugh traffic by Talking Dog, and Bubbles brutally beats him. Then her sisters appear and are surprised and not happy about Bubbles new behavor and try to cool her down, but Bubbles does not listen and leaves them. Soon, she goes on a destructive rage in Townsville, senselessly beating up people for mainly minor crimes (eg. Littering, stepping on the grass) Later, Mojo Jojo kidnaps her and makes her part of his plan: to get Bubbles to cry for her sisters and trap and destroy them. By doing the former, Mojo straps her in-front of a laser. He turns on the laser, but has no effect. Then, he tries Level 11. At first, it seems it was finally going to work, but Bubbles breaks free and brutally beats up Mojo. With Mojo down, Blossom and Buttercup come to her rescue, but are amazed to see that Bubbles defeated Mojo all by herself and take on the laser at Level 11. They realize that they have underestimated her and finally calls her "hardcore". After that, Bubbles apologizes and returns to her cheery self again, However, Mojo regains concerenes, and zaps Bubbles and the girls and Bubbles fights back by repeatly beating up Mojo as the episode ends. Trivia *This episode, along with The Bare Facts was nominated for "Outstanding Achievement in Animation" in Primetime Emmys. *This is the first episode to star Bubbles as the main character. *This is also the first episode where Bubbles has more screen time than Blossom and Buttercup. *This is also the first time where Bubbles stands up to Blossom and Buttercup. *Blossom was the only Powerpuff Girl not to fight any monster or even shown fighting in the training room. *It is unknown how Mojo knew that Bubbles was on the tower. *This is one of the few episodes where one of the protagonists is an antagonist. Another episode with this characteristic is "Los Dos Mojos", "Moral Decay" and "All Chalked Up". *Coincidentally, in that episode, Bubbles is also the antagonist, while the latter two Buttercup is the antagonist. *It is because the beatings by Bubbles in this episode makes Mojo Jojo afraid of Bubbles the most out of the Powerpuff Girls in the Cartoon Network Fusionfall game. *It is unknown why Mojo would zap the girls after getting beaten up brutally by Bubbles, as that would be pointless, since the girls are inmune to lasers. *Also Mojo didn't have a ray gun in his pockets, but still has one after getting beat up to zap the girls.﻿ Category:Episodes